


The Last Dance

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shunsui visits an old friend.</p><p>omg muses why????<br/>i'm not even in a bad place. yet this idea had me bawling like a baby and just wouldn't leave me the hell alone until i wrote it down. i kinda like how it came out.</p><p>done in just under an hour. (it's almost 530 am so i'm hoping it's not just utter crap.)<br/><b>EDIT:</b> i'd also like to add that i was thinking of this music the whole time...</p><p> </p><p>  <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck">[link]</a></p><p> </p><p>i do not own bleach or it's characters they are owned by Tite Kubo.<br/>all mistakes are mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> shunsui visits an old friend.
> 
> omg muses why????  
> i'm not even in a bad place. yet this idea had me bawling like a baby and just wouldn't leave me the hell alone until i wrote it down. i kinda like how it came out.
> 
> done in just under an hour. (it's almost 530 am so i'm hoping it's not just utter crap.)  
>  **EDIT:** i'd also like to add that i was thinking of this music the whole time...
> 
>  
> 
> [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck)
> 
>  
> 
> i do not own bleach or it's characters they are owned by Tite Kubo.  
> all mistakes are mine alone.

****_TITLE: The Last Dance_  
FANDOM: BLEACH  
PAIRING: nothing blatant unless you squint hard  
WARNING: NON CANON character death  
WORD COUNT: 583 

 

The Last Dance.

 

The elderly woman lay on her hospital bed watching the clouds play shadow games across the moon.  One broke away from the rest and floated through her open window. She let out a soft sigh.

"I see you made it!"

"Of course, I told you I'd be here," the shadow turned and smiled warmly at her, "There's no way I'd miss our special day."

"I wasn't sure if you'd be able to come," she replied, "I know how busy you are."

"Think nothing of it,"

"I've missed you," she sighed.

"And I you, my dear," the tall man reached over to an ornate music box, "I see you still have this old thing."

"Of course since you gave it to me," 

"It was just the merest token of my affections," he gave the knob a few twists, "Shall we dance?"

"That's not really a dancing song, you do realize that."

"Nonsense, it's perfect," he held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Taking his hand she rose from the bed and slid easily into his embrace. "You're still so very handsome."

"And you are stunning as always, my sweet."

"Flatterer" she teased.

He smiled down on her as they slowly waltzed across the floor, "It's what I do best,"

"If I remember correctly; you do quite a few things well."

"Stop! You'll make me blush." he joked.

After a few more turns around the room the woman grew tired.

"I think I'd like to rest now, I'm so very tired."

"As you will." he helped ease her back into the bed.

"I'm only able to dance like that with you my dear Shun,"

"Well I should hope you're not dancing with someone else," he tried to look shocked.

"You're awful," the woman chided.

"Yeah I am," his face grew serious looking.

"Is it time?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Will this hurt?"

"It won't hurt you one bit," he glanced to the side, "Do you want me to stop the music box?"

"No! let go, it's soothing."

Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, and felt the tears start to roll as the soul left the body behind. He pulled back and traced the outline of those now still lips with a delicate touch. Taking a few deep breathes he left the room the same way he had entered.

"You okay, my friend?" asked his companion who had stayed hidden up until now.

"Yeah! Grand." he said flatly.

"Shall we get a drink?"

"Sure."

"My place alright?"

"Perfect, as always Jyuushiro"

"Was it bad?"

"No! Not really," he let out a loud, gusty sigh,  "Humans! Ya know; sometimes they just capture you and don't let go."

"Yeah I know."

Just as they were about to enter through the gateway to their home, the music box abruptly stopped playing, because in their haste to reach the bedside: some nursing staff must have accidentally bumped it.

The tall man's head whipped around at the crashing sound, then let the tears fall unchecked. Too many times he had seen this happen now. He had told her the truth, it hadn't hurt her, but it cut him to the bone, leaving him feel raw and naked.

"Let's go home, Shun"

"Yeah!"


End file.
